Umm ?
by cutiexD
Summary: Just a little one-shot I thought of. Jack asks Kim to meet him in the dojo one day after school. What will happen? KICK! Criticism accepted :)


Jack reached out and grabbed Kim's wrists before she could move from her close position in front of him. He bore his eyes into her soft, chocolate brown ones, an intense gaze meant to tell her he was serious.

"I love you, Kim," was all he said. Kim's mouth parted slightly in astonishment at Jack's sudden proclamation. His eyes flickered down to her pink lips for just a moment before his eyes met hers once more. He slowly leaned into her, inch by inch, until their foreheads were touching. Their eyes still locked, Jack nudged his face down to hers, just a little more, so that their noses were brushing.

Kim was frozen, unsure of what to do at the moment. She quickly had an inward battle with her mind. DON'T KISS JACK. He's your best friend! This is going to ruin everything you two have together! DON'T do it! KISS HIM KIM! You know you two are perfect together! It's WORTH the risk! Do it!

"I love you too…" the words slipped out of the flustered blonde's mouth. She couldn't believe she had finally admitted her long-time secret: being in love with her best friend.

Jack smirked every so slightly before completely closing the distance between the two. Still holding her wrists, looser now, he ever so lightly brushed his lips on hers for a few seconds. When he pulled back slightly, Kim got the courage to close their distance again, but this time with more pressure, more force, more passion. Their lips pressed together, Jack slowly let go of Kim's wrists and rested his hands on the small of her back, rubbing relaxing circles. Kim placed her hands on Jack's shoulders as the kiss grew more passionate. Kim felt Jack open his mouth slightly and angle his head, deepening the kiss. Kim followed his lead, loving how this kiss was making her feel. Jack then ran his tongue ever so lightly across Kim's lower lip, making her tremble, but reply with the wider opening of her mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored every nook and cranny. Just when Kim thought she couldn't get any more pleasure than this, Jack started to massage his tongue against hers, making her whimper. Kim felt Jack smirk into the kiss and automatically knew his cockiness was coming out. Jack ran his hands down from her back to her hips and squeezed slightly, making Kim gasp. Suddenly, Kim was turned and in an instance her back was pressed up against the lockers on the dojo. Jack's lips had left Kim's and she whimpered once again, due to the lack of warmth that occupied her lips only seconds ago.

"Shh, Kim… Trust me…" Jack murmured against her neck as he decorated the right side with delicate kisses. He moved his head to her left side and repeated the process except when he reached a spot right under her jaw line Kim let out a moan of pleasure she was sure Jack would tease her for. When the mocking she expected never came, she all of a sudden felt a rush of pleasure ripple through her when Jack gently nibbled on the spot. After a few seconds, Kim then felt him starting to suck and eventually, gave her neck a small love bite. Kim scream/moaned out his name, which completely turned him on. A low growl rippled through his throat as he moved his tight grip on her hips so that his hands slipped into the back pockets of her jeans. Kim's hands wound their way into Jack's hair and yanked his head up so that his lips were on hers again. After a few seconds, Jack went to pull away but was only rewarded with a bite Kim was giving to his lower lip. Jack let out a groan and his hands squeezed Kim's butt from the inside of her jeans. Kim pulled him in for another hungry kiss as her hands wound themselves out of his hair, trailed down his shoulders and pecks, and finally found their way to the bottom of his shirt. She playfully tugged on the fabric until Jack finally realized what Kim was getting at. He retracted his hands from the insides of her pockets and pulled his shirt up and over his head and threw it somewhere in the dojo. Kim smirked at the sudden sight of Jack's abs and quickly turned them, so that she had Jack pressed against the lockers, her body pressed tightly against his. She lightly whispered in his ear, "trust me Jack."

Kim began giving Jack sloppy kisses down the side of his neck as her hands rested on Jack's abs. He flexed under the soft touch of her skin and she sighed into his neck at the sudden, sexy move. Kim then began to kiss down the middle of Jack's chest and once she reached the top of Jack's abs, let her tongue poke out slightly and lightly lick and kiss every crevice of his stomach. Jack continued to moan and eventually mutter Kim's name under his breath as she continued to cause him pleasure minute after minute.

All of a sudden, Eddie, Rudy, Milton and Jerry came bursting through the dojo doors.

"Ummm…" Rudy was in complete shock at what he were seeing. So were the guys.

"Well, we'll just be going now…um..uh, see yah later!" Kim said as she and Jack quickly gathered their bags and Jack's shirt on the floor and exited the dojo at almost full sprint. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy were left in utter disbelief. Then…

"FINALLY!"


End file.
